callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossfire
Crossfire is one of the largest levels with perhaps the most open buildings and places to hide. It is a favorite of snipers and campers alike. Intense sniper battles often occur between the two two-story buildings at either end of the long street. Plenty of combat also occurs in the small buildings that line the main street. Crossfire is good for Domination matches and Hardcore Team Deathmatches, as there are lots of hiding and camping spots. Assault and sniper classes work well on this map. Shotguns are also a popular choice to do the large percentage of close-range fighting. Desert camouflage is often preferred. Tips: *Use the overkill perk to get from one sniping position to another. You will need it! *An easy way to get the Counter Claymore or counter C4 challenge is to run along the side of the map that has stairs going downward and a staircase going up leading to a room. Go down the staircase leading down and you should see a doorway leading out side. Put a C4 on the wall and go prone somewhere secluded. When someone comes by shoot it. For a claymore point the claymore away from the door way so that it doesn't just explode on its own. *One of the places to camp and hide would be in the building off to the side with the ladder on the side of it. Go up the ladder and into the second room, where there is a table on its side(to the right) and a couch(to the right) you can jump back there and wait for enemy snipers for a quick and easy kill. Glitches *There is known to be more than 1 glitch on this map: One of the more well known glitches in game, this glitch involves the player using tactics to "climb" up the rundown building at the back end of the map. First the player must climb the stairs, then jump onto the chair placed against the wall. In old school mode, the player may simply just jump and land on the thin piece of wall sticking out, jump onto the third story of the building, then jump onto the lowest piece of debris sticking out from the roof. In regular modes, the player must time the jumping so that he jumps to the left a little then goes right and lands on the thin piece of wall, and make a perfectly timed leap onto the third story. Using an RPG, the player must aim it down and jump at the same time as firing the RPG. You can also get on the top of the building by going to the left hand slab of rock and sprint jumping to the top. When the player is on the top of the building, he can go left or right depending on where he wants to go, though most players choose going right on the building, as it has a bigger view of the map. Walking on midair (glitch) the player may camp on the buildings. This is good for protecting the bomb in sabotage, though, once the player is out of ammo, he is out of luck, and must jump to his death to respawn with more ammo. On old school, the player can usually find others fighting for the glitch, as it is well known. An alternate method to get to the top of the run-down building is to get to the second floor, jump onto the washing machine, then jump onto the third-story ledge (old school only unless use RPG when jumping). It produces the same result, without timing. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call_of_Duty_4_Multiplayer_Levels